


He's an Angel Now.

by ICanAndWillDoZat



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anton Yelchin - Freeform, Anton Yelchin was a precious bean, At least he's with the others now., I'm so sorry, rip Anton Yelchin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICanAndWillDoZat/pseuds/ICanAndWillDoZat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He was gone. Now a real angel watching over them all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's an Angel Now.

The rain was incredibly appropriate and ironic for the type of day it was. It shouldn’t have happened. It had happened to soon. To such a brilliant, smart member of the crew. It wouldn’t be the same again. The guy had been prosecuted and sentenced to 45 years in a Starfleet High Security Prison. In everyone’s opinion he deserved more. He was a precious sweet person who didn’t deserve any of it. He didn’t deserve anything.

 James Tiberius Kirk wasn’t a man to cry. He hadn’t cried when his brother left, he hadn’t even cried when he was on Tarsus VI. But this was an exception to the rule. He hadn’t known him that well but he enjoyed listening to all his ridiculous stories, teasing him slightly when it got boring on the ship. He was incredibly smart and wonderful, always brightening up their lives. Now their light was gone and so was everything he stood for. James Tiberius Kirk cried for the first time in 20 years that day.

It wasn’t logical for him to be upset at this. Vulcan’s didn’t get upset, they didn’t show any emotions. He hadn’t shown emotion since his mother had died. Spock didn’t get upset. Except those two times. He had managed to do an incredible feat, despite what else happened. He deserved more than what he got. He deserved more recognition in Spock’s eyes. He was exceptionally smart- almost able to beat him in every single 3D chess match they played together. For the second time in his life, Spock let a tear roll down his cheek.

He felt as if he had just lost a second child to him. He was far too young and he had barely even experienced life. He remembers the first time that he had met him, hardly believing anything that he was saying. But he was incredible. He could only hope that Johanna became the type of person that he was: smart and charismatic, sweet and friendly, considerate and thoughtful, always striving to do his best and wanting to improve all the time. He could only hope. Leonard David McCoy could only hope that his daughter was just like him.

Uhura knew that he always tried so hard. He was so smart at such a young age. Despite knowing practically everything, he would arrive at her room and ask for language lessons. Always wanting to improve. Uhura was always amazed at how motivated he was. She had never met anyone like him. She treated him like a little brother, always wanting to keep him safe and sound. Giving him hugs and forehead kisses when he was upset or missed home. Nyota Uhura just wished that she had taken his approach to life.  

He was his little prodigy. Not that he wasn’t already but he was proud of the fact that he was teaching him something that he didn’t know. He was sweet and always open to learn something about how the ship worked. He was incredibly proud of him and how far he had come. He was like a son to him. He vowed to always look after him and he had failed. Montgomery Scott had done a lot of things in his life but he had never broken a promise until now.  

Honestly he still couldn’t believe that he was gone. It was his fault. He should have been there not in the lab, working when he didn’t have too. He had come into the lab, wrapping his arms around him and asking him to come to bed. He had said that this couldn’t wait when it really could. He still couldn’t get the image of him against the wall out of his head. It was his fault. He should have listened to him. He always told him that he worked too hard and take a break every now and then. Hikaru Sulu had lost the love of his life and it was all his fault.    

 

The rain continued to pour down as Kirk stood at the podium on the stage set up. All of Starfleet were there, as well as his family. Everyone was dressed in their black formal Starfleet uniforms, caps on and looking down at the floor where puddles were starting to form. Everyone listened to Kirk’s speech, his voice hitching about halfway through, and everyone finding themselves choking back tears, some with tears rolling down their cheeks. They could all hear his family crying which made themselves feel worse. His mother’s crying was the loudest, crying out _“My baby. It’s not true, my baby can’t be gone.”_. By the end of the formal ceremony everyone was openly crying: he was taken from them too soon. This shouldn’t be happening.  

Sulu stood in the rain next to his mother and father. None of them had spoken to each other, just stood there in silence and shock that this was all happening. He was so precious and wonderful that they couldn’t begin to imagine that this was happening to him. To them. To the world. Everyone had given the three their space, letting them stand in front of the grave, the rain making the granite shine slightly. The man- if he could even be called that- should rot away the rest of his life in that prison cell, not 45 years of it. He shouldn’t have died that way. He deserved a more heroic death. Not being hit against the head with the back of a phaser and then a PADD, leaving his body propped up against the wall and fleeing his quarters. That wasn’t right. No one thought it was right. But 45 years was all the High Court could give him. For once, everyone agreed with the Vulcan way of punishing him, even his family; that they should leave him out in the sun tied to a pole and watch him slowly wither away, making him accept what he had done. But there was nothing they could do to bring him back. He was gone. Now a real angel watching over them all. Sulu knelt down, aware that his parents were watching him, and placed a small box on the grave along with a small pink azalea on the stone. He was going to ask him next week, on his birthday, but that was too late now. His father had given him the approval he wanted but he would never get to walk his son down the aisle and give him away. But in his heart and mind that was possible. That they would get married, have a family, and grow old together. But now, that was all a dream. Nothing but a dream. His life was gone. But the memories still remained. Sulu looked down at the headstone once more; his own memorial just for him. He thought, before standing and walking away, tears rolling down his cheeks and throat as tight as a pin hole.

He would never forget the engraving on the stone.  

_“In memory of the Chief Navigator upon the N.C.C.1.7.0.1 U.S.S Enterprise Pavel Andreievich Chekov. He will always be remembered by his crew, his family and those who didn’t know him. Может она мирно отдохнуть.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my way of paying a tribute to the brilliant Anton Yelchin who was taken from us too early. My heart is with his family and friends and everyone else. I'm still trying to convince myself that this isn't happening but I know that it has. He'll always be remembered by me. 
> 
> I'm not emotionally stable for the end of Star Trek: Beyond.
> 
> (Also the Russian is done by Google Translate- sue me)


End file.
